


The "Song" About "Family"

by floralNINJAchan



Series: Thrilling Intent Week 2016 [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Poem/Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My entry for TI Week Day 2Prompt: FamilyA poem/lyrics piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I debated myself on whether or not to post this on here, but I said "eff it" and here we are.

Dimmed pasts brightly shining for the future,  
Long legacies to both break and mend.  
A time to cradle and to nurture,  
A journey towards a family made of friends.

Guardian of a place called Meath,  
Trapped by a curse of ‘men’.  
Destined to travel, a lost legacy,  
So set to the seas, never to return again.

Living a lie of luxury,  
Finding out it was for not.  
Leaving the mess of human rule,  
But tricks of a Vizier, mustn’t be forgot.

Death. Beasts. A loneliness.  
As far as you could see.  
Then you seemed to find happiness,  
Only to lose another family.

Gathered here, in Meadshire 7,  
Not the best but still a haven.  
Set on a quest, easy they admit,  
Till everything all went to shit…

Stuff happened and adventures were had,  
Some made them money,  
Most made Aesling mad  
Golems and Wizards and Spirits galore.  
Champions, clans, and one BIG WAR.

They argued, they fought, they chose different sides  
They gave into bias and listened to lies.  
They knew they were wrong with the passage of time.  
Joining together, they reknit their severed ties.

So drunk up! (or not, for the boy all in red)  
And celebrate drunkenly.  
“We’re young, on top, and were not dead!”  
And one fucked up, great family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. Thanks for checking it out~
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
